Naru's a daddy!
by harpernaja
Summary: Naru and Mai go on a messed up case. They fight. Get possessed. And has sex. LEMON! Rated M but more rated T but just to be safe on my pervy side XD.
1. Chapter 1

**Saya-Chan: Hey guys new FF!**

**Mai: /O_O\**

**Saya-Chan: HAHA! DISCLAIMER!**

**Monk: Saya-Chan doesn't own Ghost Hunt but she does own Nari!**

Naru's a daddy!

Mai was in the office at SPR, doing her daily routine. "Mai tea!" Naru demands. Mai mutters under breath. "Damn narcissist..". Naru was in his office room, lair, thingy mabobber. Suddenly his phone rings, Naru answers. "Hello this is the Shibuya Phsycic research center, how may I help you?" Naru asks. "_Hi, I am Kandre Okama. I have a job proposal." _Kandre says. Naru nods knowing she couldn't see him anyway. "Yes, I will here you out come by my office around 4:30 p.m. if thats okay with you?" Naru asks. Kandre sighs in relief. "_Thank you so much and yes it would be perfect! See you then!" _Kandre cheers happily. Naru puts his phone down to see his brunette assistant Mai. "Is this a meeting or are you just gonna stand there like an idiot?" Naru asks grumpily. Mai huffs. "Yea well a thank you would be nice once in a while!" Mai screeches storming out of his office. Naru shakes his head. "She forgot the milk.." He mutters.

**(Time skippy! 4:25 p.m.)** Mai was washing the dishes in the kitchette when she heard a knocking at the door. Mai walks up and answers it. "Welcome to Shibuya Phsycic Research! How can I be of service?" Mai asks. Kandre smiles and she walks in with a teenage girl about Mai's age, and an older man. "Hello and I'm here for my appointment." Kandre says. Mai gasps. "Oh I'm so sorry! Here let me get Nar- er...Mr. Shibuya!" Mai says awkwardly. Kandre nods and the teen girl rolls her eyes as Mai left. A few moments later Naru and Mai step out of his office. "Hello Mrs. Okama. Thank you for stopping by. This is Mai, my assistant." Naru says. The teen girl's eyes open wide and she blushes. The girl had blonde shiny hair that curls at the ends. Her eyes were green and her skin was a light caramel color. She was wearing a short mini summer dress with sakura petals flowing down, and her shoes were pink flats. "Hi, I'm Haruna." Haruna says flirtily. Naru inwardly rolls his eyes. Mai however was burning with rage on the inside. 'How dare she try to flirt with Naru right infront of me!' Mai growls to herself. Haruna smirks when she sees Mai holding back. "So this is my mom Kandre Okama. And this is my papa Jenaska Okama." Haruna states not looking away from Naru.

**(No this is not ine of them cliche jealousy stories! You'll see ALOT more than that!)** Mai sighs in defeat. "Nice to meet you all, I'm Mai Taniyama and I'm going to make some tea." Mai says. Haruna breaks her stare at Naru and towards Mai. "Can I help!?" Haruna asks excitedly. Mai freezes. "W-well I'm not supposed to have clients do work, so no I'm afraid." Mai says trying to sound peppy. Haruna pouts. "Aw okay, but can I at least watch?" She asks. Kandre laughs. "Oh I'm sorry Haruna loves tea making!" She giggles. Haruna blushes. "What I love making tea!" She says defensively. Mai smiles at the scene. Naru clears his throat. "Excuse me but I would like to discuss the case if thats okay with you?" Naru asks the family. The parents nod and Haruna pokes Mai's arm. "Pst let's go make tea." She whispers in Mai's ear. Mai giggles and they slip away.

**(In the kitchenette)** "So you like Kazuya huh?" Haruna asks teasingly. Mai turns red. "N-no I d-dont!" Mai says. Haruna keeps staring michevously at Mai. "Am I that obvious?" Mai sighs in defeat. Haruna giggles. "Yup!" She cheers. Mai pouts. "Man." She says. Haruna grabs her arm lets bring the tea back cuz I want you to hear the case." Haruna says. Mai nods.

**(In the case room living room thingy!) **Mai and Haruna return with tea. "Mai just in time to hear the case." Naru says grabbing his cup. The others grab some as well. "Well this is the case. Haruna here and her boyfriend keep getting posessed by a pair of a ghost couple and make them do random stuff, like running naked down the street *Haruna blushes at her mom*. Sometimes they get REALLY intimate, one day we heard them and we went to bust them but their eyes had lost color like they were posessed. We had several exorcists over but they got scared. This case might sound not bad but the worst comes now. The spirit of the lady always attempts to kill Haruna if her boyfriend Dante wasn't visiting. But he stopped coming after a while afraid he might get Haruna pregnant without knowing, so with him gone the spirits attack and almost kill. Every month one of us would go to the hospital at least 3 or 4 times. The last time was last week and it was when the lady spirit pushed Haruna down the stairs and she suffered from a head injury and a sprained ankle and wrist. They sometimes follow Haruna to school and torment her there. Were afraid if this keeps going on...Haruna will...lose her life.." Kandre sobs. Mai had her hand over her mouth in shock. Naru looks interested. "We'll take the case. Mai call the others." Naru orders. Mai nods and runs to the phone to call. Naru thanks everyone and they leave.

**(At the Okama household)** "Mai-chan!" Haruna cheers as the SPR gang pulls up. "Hey Haruna-tan!" Mai greets running up the steps. "Woa Mai!" Monk says. Mai looks back. "Ah sorry Monk!" Mai says. Monk chuckles.

**(Okay I dont feel like writing the whole thing leading up to the part with Mai and Naru so yea time skippy 3 days!)** Mai is in the base with everyone and she and Naru are arguing again. "Naru shut up! This is getting dangerous!" Mai shouts. "Mai you should think before speaking because all I hear from your mouth is complaints." Naru says cooly. Mai fumes. "Naru! We need to think of our safety! Masako already got put in the hospital, along with Monk, Yasu, and John!" Mai yells. "Naru mabey Mai is right." Ayako says. Naru glares. "Shut it we just need a new approuch." Naru seethes. Mai yells in anger and storms up to Naru. "Naru what the hell you spoiled little rich kid!" Mai yells. Naru scoffs. "Thanks for the compliment little poor girl." Naru shoots back. Mai stops and looks down in sadness while memories of her parents come back. "Sorry I'm an orphan and I didn't have alot of money...Naru, your an asshole." Mai says and runs out of the room. Naru sighs and looks at Lin. He gives Naru a 'go after her or you'll regret it' look. Naru sighs and runs after Mai.

**(With Mai) **Mai is running down the hall tears flowing down her face. "H-he's such a jerk!" Mai cries. "Mai?" Naru asks catching up. Mai stops and was about to speak until they heard scary laughter. "Mai keep quiet." Naru says hushing her. Mai nods and was walking closer to him until something grabs her ankle. "W-what? AHH!" Mai screams as something drags her down the hall. "Mai!" Naru yells running after her. A door mysteriously appears and Mai gets dragged right through it. Naru runs in after her. The door disappears and Mai and Naru are trapped in there alone. "Naru?" Mai asks quietly. Naru walks over to her. "Yes?" He asks. Before Mai could reply two bright white figures appear. One a man and one a woman. "Aw arn't you cuties!" The woman exclaims. The man laughs heartily. Naru growls. "Why have you captured us?" Naru asks angrily. The woman giggles. "Don'chya worry about nothin' You'll be outta here soon enough." The woman says. Suddenly a broght light envelopes Naru and Mai.

**(If you can't tell theyre being posessed)** Mai tries to speak to Naru but she couldn't speak. She could'nt move or feel only to see from a movie screen projected infront of her. 'Oh no! were posessed!' Mai thinks. Naru is in the same boat. The person posessing Mai is Ichigo Nori, the guy posessing Naru is Gorgish Nori. **(Btw when I say Mai is talking she is posessed so nothing she says is actually her)** "Oh Gorgish were so young!" Mai exclaims. "Oh yes my dear Ichigo." Naru says. Naru's eyes open wide from his subconious. 'What the? Am I posessed?' Naru thinks. Mai's and Naru's eyes are clouded from being posessed. Mai crawls over to Naru. "Oh can we play.." Mai whispers seductively. Naru grins and kisses Mai passionately. The real Mai's eyes were open wide with shock. 'I can feel Naru kissing me!' Mai says to herself. Naru's eyes were also open wide. 'I can feel her..Mai..' Naru thinks. The kissing becomes heated and before you know it their clothes are off. Mai was blushing on the inside. 'Oh no are they gonna make us do..' Mai asks herself scared. Naru was exactly the same. 'What the hell?' Naru asks himself angrily. Suddenly Naru was in Mai. "Oh yessss!" Mai squeals with joy. Mai was to scarred to speak. She can feel everything going on now. She feels Naru inside her and it gave her grief but pleasure ALMOST overtook it. Naru was shocked. 'Mai I'm so sorry..' He thinks. Naru feels Mai but he was wanting not to since he was nothing more to her than a boss.

**(Not true! XD a few hours later of forced LEMONE!)** Mai and Naru wake up completely dressed and normal again. "Mai?" Naru asks worridely. Mai's face was full of emotional pain. "I-I...I"M SORRY!" Mai cries running out of the room down the hall, past the screaming Lin and Ayako, and outside into a cab. Naru runs out after her but she was already gone. "Dammit.." Naru mutters.

**Saya-Chan: YAY DONE!**

**Naru: Iditot..**

**Saya-Chan: What? *pulls out chainsaw***

**Naru: *sighs* Nothing...R&R...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saya-Chan: Yea my pervy side took a toll on me...-w-**

**Ayako: Ya think?**

**Saya-Chan: DISCLAIMER!**

**Yasuhara: Saya-Chan doesn't own Ghost Hunt or Sakura's Japanese Steakhouse!**

Naru's a daddy! (chapter2)

Mai was at her home crying. She hadn't gone to work for a few weeks and she's been getting sick alot. "Mabey John will know." Mai says calling John. _"Hello?" _John asks. "Hey John..I um..have a question." Mai asks worriedly. _"Yea Mai what is it?"_ John asks. "U-um c-could you come over here for a bit..I need to ask you questions..p.s. if Masako asks where your going don't tell her your here." Mai says. _"Of course Mai I'll be over there in a few." _ John says. "Okay thanks John." Mai says. _"No problem, well I'll see you in a little bit so bye!"_ John says hanging up. Mai sighs and slumps down to the floor. 'Why? Why did I have to be the one pregnant..I mean I do love him,Naru.' Mai thinks as loose tears fall down her face.

**(15mins later!)** John jogs up the steps leading to Mai's apartment. "Heya Mai!" John greets happily. Mai nods and lets him in. "So whats the problem?" John asks. Mai starts crying and falls to the floor. John rushes over to her. "Mai are you okay?" John asks worriedly. Mai shakes her head. "No John, I'm not." Mai sobs. John rubs her back. "Alright Mai I'll need you to tell me whats going on if you need my help." John says. Mai sniffles and looks up at John. "I'm pregnant, with Naru's baby!" Mai cries. John's face is filled with shock. "Wh-when did you guys do that stuff...I mean you guys arn't together. Are you?" John asks confused. Mai shakes her head. "It was on the last case, when you and the others went to the hospital I started yelling at Naru about safety. Then he made a comment that hurt me so I ran out of the room, Naru followed me. We got dragged into another dimension type room and the ghost couple posessed us and.." Mai sobs. John rubs her back in circles. "Does Naru know?" John asks. Mai shakes her head. "I'm not gonna tell him and John I'm sorry don't tell anyone else where I'm going but I'm moving." Mai says solemnly. John nods and hugs Mai. "Can I and Masako know at least where you are, I mean if you don't want Masako to know I understand but." John says. Mai nods. "Yea, you and Masako are the only ones to know. I'm moving to Kyoto." Mai says. John nods and hugs her tighter. "Everyone is going to miss you." John says. Mai nods. "Yea I know, but next time you go to SPR when everyones there give them these letters." Mai says handing him a box of letters. John nods and exits the building.

**(One week later! Mai moved to Kyoto 3 days ago btw)** John walks up the stairs to SPR. "Hey guys I have to talk to you." John says. Masako knows whats going on and she just weeped quietly. Naru and Lin walk out to listen as well. "Mai moved out. She quit working for SPR and is now starting over. Here are the letters she wrote to you." John says handing each of them a letter. Everyone gasps and opens their envelope. "_Dear Ayako, Thank you for being that mother figure I never had. I'm sorry I left without warning but you can always e-mail me and John and Masako know where I live so they can give you letters I write. That goes with everyone else too. Thanks I love you so much." _Ayako says while sobbing. "Me next." Yasu says. "_Dear Yasu, Congrats on getting into Harvard! You have been like a brother to me and that means alot. I will miss you guys a ton but I with still keep contact with you. Thanks, Mai." _Yasu says. "_Dear Masako, Thanks for being my best friend at SPR (Heh sorry Monk). Me and you have had great and memorable times together. If you want to see me you can always visit with John. Thanks so much, Mai." _Masako states. "_Dear Monk, you have been like a father to me. I love you for that! And if you and Ayako get married I will come to the reception :P. Thank you so much I love you! Mai." _Monk sobs. Lin and Naru's letters were in the same one. "_Dear Lin and Naru, Thanks for being the best bosses and mentors I could ever have. I'm sorry I just left suddenly it's just personal problems that Naru would know about. (No John and Masako not that thing we talked about) Thanks for being there, your my family. Mai." _Lin says. Sudden realization dawned upon Naru. 'She left because of that case!' Naru thinks. Everyone spent the day grieving about the loss of Mai.

**(13 yrs later! Mai is 29 yrs old now. She has a daughter thats 13 named Nari)** John was on a train to Mai's house. It's been 13 years since she left. She kept her promise on keeping in touch with everyone though they have no idea she had a baby. John walks up to the door and knocks. "HIYA UNCLE JOHN!" Nari greets happily. "Haha hey Nari." John greets. "Moms' just back in the livingroom. John nods and heads back to the family room. "Hey Mai I got some letters for you." John says. "Hey John, thank you just put them in that drawer over there." Mai says pointing to the end table. After about an hour or two, John leaves and Mai goes to sleep. Nari sneaks out of bed. She puts on black jeggings, a navy blue hoodie, black Vans, and has a red gymbag on her back. She sneaks quietly into her mom's room and heads for the dresser. 'Mom never tells me anything about my father, so I'm just going to look for him myself.' Nari thinks opening the drawer and taking out one ticket for Tokyo, her birth certificate, some other birth files of her, and a DNA test of Naru. After she gathered all this stuff she looked at a letter to Mai and it was from SPR. Nari copied down the address on her hand and went out the door to the train station.

**(Two hours passed and she was now in Tokyo. It was now 7:15 a.m.)** Nari walks around the city for a bit then she starts looking for the SPR office. She finds the office twenty minutes later. Nari heads up the stairs and to the door. She opens it slightly just to get a peek. She sees the gang chatting and having fun but Naru was in his office so she didn't see him. Nari notices John and Masako and she burst through the door. "UNCLE JOHN! AUNT MASAKO!" Nari cheers jumping on them. Everyone had WTF?! faces. "Nari?! What are you doing here?! Is your mom around?!" John asks. Nari shakes her head. "No, I snuck out because I wanted to know more about my dad." Nari says. "Heya cutie!" Monk says handing Nari a glass of tea. "No thank you." Nari says. Naru was in his office when he heard commotion so he went out of his office and in the room. "What is going on?" Naru asks grumpily. He notices a girl with midnight-blue hair **(Blue black, Naru's hair looks like it has a tint of blue) **black jeggings, black vans, and a navy blue sweatshirt. But what was more shocking was she had big bright brown eyes that look vaugely familiar. "Um who is this?" Naru asks. Nari jumps and hides behind John. "I-is that?" Nari asks John quietly. John nods. Suddenly Lin bursts out from his office. "Naru." Lin says and he walks up to him. "My shiki sensed another shiki close by." Lin whispers. Nari so badly wanted to run up to Naru and tell him she's his daughter, but she was afraid. "Ah jeez Nari.." Someone says. Everyone looks at Nari and an image starts to appear. "Naru I think thats the shiki." Lin says. An image of a girl that looks like she's 18 appears.

**(If anyone has seen My Bride Is a Mermaid, she looks exactly like Maki. In the english Dub version Nori ,thats the shiki i'm talking about, has Maki's actual voice.)** "You are such a wimp!" Nori says. Nari hides further. "Stop it Nori!" Nari cries. Nori goes up to Lin. "Hey you. Your shiki gave me information about stuff and I need to tell you something." Nori says importantly. Lin looks confused then Nori used telepathy on Lin. "Don't tell Oliver this but Nari is his daughter." Nori says with telepathy. Lin's eyes grow wide and he drops his cup of tea and it shatters. Everyone looks at Lin confused. Lin walks over to Nari and Nori stands there with a triumph smirk. "Nari, it's okay. You can tell him." Lin says. Nari gulps and walks over to Naru. "U-um a-are you N-Naru o-or d-do you go by O-Oliver?" Nari stammers. Naru doesn't move. "How do you know my real name?" He asks sternly. Nari gulps and is about run but Nori stands infront of her. "Nari." She says sternly. Nari gulps and gets closer to Naru. "Um..how should I tell you this but." Nari says. Nori growls. "Ugh you are so stubborn! Yo Naru or Oliver Davis!" Nori starts. "Yea?" He asks grumpily. Nori storms up to Naru and she is inches from his face. "SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER!" Nori yells in his face. Naru's face pales then he recovers. "Thats not possible. I have never had sex and plus she don't look like me at all." Naru says. Nari's heart breaks and she tears up. John looks at Nari with worry. "Naru wait." John says. Nari goes into her bag and pulls out the files. "H-here." Nari says. she hands Naru the files. "Oh." Naru says. Then he looked at the mothers name. "Your..your...YOUR MAI'S DAUGHTER? And I'm your dad?" Naru asks shocked. Everyone's jaw drops. "YOU HAD SEX WITH MAI?!" Monk asks trying to strangle Naru. Naru backs up. "I-I..I didn't know." Naru says. Nari blushes and looks down. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have told you.." Nari says tearing up. Nori sighs. "I should go.." Nori says disappearing. Ayako, Monk, John, Lin, and Masako leave the room to give them privacy. "I'm sorry.." Nari sobs. Naru sighs and walks over to her. "Wheres Mai?" Naru asks. tears flow down Nari's face. "Probably at home." Nari says. Naru nods and walks to the door. "Well come on. Were going to your mom's house." Naru says. Nari nods and walks to the car.

**(At Mai's house)** Mai was pacing in circles around her room. "Oh no where did she go?" Mai sobs. Mai hears knocking at the door. She goes down stairs and unlocks the door. "Mom!" Nari says jumping into Mia's arms. "Oh Nari where did-" Mai stopped herself when she saw Naru. Her hands imidiately go to her mouth. "N-Naru?" Mai asks softly. Naru nods. "Mai I really need to talk to you." Naru says stepping inside. Mai hangs her head in shame. "I-I know..I'm so stupid.." Mai sobs. Nari walks out of the room to the kitchen. "Mai your not stupid." Naru says. Mai starts to cry. "Yes I am! I never told you and..." Mai cries. Naru steps closer to Mai and puts his hands on her shoulders. "Mai no your not. I need to tell you something I've been wanting to tell you." Naru starts. Nari hurried and pulled Lin, Ayako, Monk, John, and Masako into the kitchen to eavesdrop. Mai nods. "Yes Naru?" Mai replies. Naru leans in to Mai's ear. "I love you." Was all he said before Mai kissed him. "YAY!" Cheered the eavesdroppers. Mai pulls back blushing. "I love you too." Mai states. Naru smiles and hugs Mai, he looks at Nari. "Well since I found out your my kid you can stop calling me Naru or Oliver, you can call me anything you like." Naru says. Nari smirks devilishly. "Heh so I can call you..Casper the ghost?" Nari smirks. Monk bursts out laughing and everyone was giggling. "No, just call me dad, daddy, pa, papa, father." Naru says. Nari smirks. "Okay dad daddy pa papa father!" Nari cheers. Naru rolls his eyes. "Great a smart alec." Naru says sarcastically. Mai giggles and leans up and kisses Naru's cheek. "Alright who wants to go out to eat at Sakura's japanese steakhouse?" Mai asks. **(I love that resturaunt!) **Nari cheers. "Yes yes yesss!" Nari rants. Nori appears. "I don't mind 'bout that." Nori says. Lin walks up to Mai. "I forgot to ask. How is Nari able to use shiki?" Lin asks. Mai turns to him. "Oh since she's Naru's kid and mine, she has pshycic abilities. So she decided to learn to use shiki." Mai explains. Nari chips in. "I wanted to use shiki ever since she told me about your shiki!" Nari chimes. Lin blushes a little. "How long have you been doing it?" Lin asks. Nori pops up. "I've actually been protecting Nari her whole life. She claimed me as her shiki whe she was 7 yrs. old." Nori says. Lin's jaw almost dropped.

**(A few hours later after everyone went home) **Naru, Mai, and Nari were at home watching 'Home Alone 1' Nari starts laughing her ass off. A few minutes later Nari fell asleep. "Naru lets go upstairs, we need to talk." Mai says. Naru nods and follows her up the stairs. Mai locks her bedroom door. "Naru, when are you leaving?" Mai asks her eyes watering. Naru looks confused. "What do you mean?" Naru asks. Mai starts sobbing. "You know perfectly well what I mean! Your going to leave me for England again!" Mai cries. Naru sighs and hugs Mai. "I have to go but you never let me finish or start." Naru says. Mai starts to cry into Naru's shirt. "B-but..y-you can't leave me! I just got you back!" Mai cries. Nari lightly smiles and kisses Mai's head. "Mai you didn't let me finish, I wanted to know if you would come with me..you and Nari..I love you and I want you to marry me..." Naru says softly. Mai gasps and she smiles. "Yes I will come with you and yes yes a million times yes I will marry you!" Mai cries kissing Naru passionately. Naru rubs Mai's back, Mai moans. "Naru..." She sighs onto his lips. Naru picks Mai up and lays her on the bed. "Now lets start over.." Naru whispers huskily in her ear. Mai shivers fron aniticipation. She grabs Naru's shirt and she wraps her legs around his waist. "N-Naru!" Mai whines. Naru kisses Mai to shut her up. Naru locks his lips with hers and prys her mouth open with his tounge. He rubs his tounge with hers. "Nar-*pant*-N-Naru!" Mai moans feeling the heated sensation in her core. Naru's hands travels down Mai's stomach to her hips down to her thighs. Mai was panting now. Naru rubs his hand on her undergarments. "A-ah!" Mai exclaims. Mai squirms with uncomfort. Naru leans down to her earlobe and he bites it. Mai moans. She couldn't handle the agony anymore. Mai flips them over so she was ontop. She unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the side. She next unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Mai pants as she saw his dick. She grips it and then she lowers herself onto him. "Ah! Ah yesssss!" Mai moans loudly. Naru groans as Mai kept going lower and lower until he was completely inside her. "Gah Mai!" Naru groans. Mai whimpers in pleasure. Naru flips them over while still inside Mai. Naru thrusts into Mai, _hard_. Mai moans loud. Naru pulls out and Mai looks upset. Naru noticed her worries and he kisses her. "Just getting a condom." Naru said pulling out a condom. Mai sighs in relief. After he was done he thrusts into her again and again. "AHH! AHH NARU! I'm gonna! I'm gonna!" Mai reached her climax and came hard onto Naru. Mai was panting. "Oh I'm not done yet, I haven't came." Naru says huskily. Mai whimpers in pleasure. Naru lifts Mai's leg onto his shoulder and he thrusts into her again hard. Mai was so close AGAIN. Naru felt Mai becoming close. His dick felt Mai squeazing him to his climax. "Mai!" Naru yells as he came. Mai was so close. Naru thrusts hard into Mai. "O-O-OLIVER DAVIS!" Mai screams and she came one more time. 'She screamed my real name..' Naru thought dreamily. Naru collapses on Mai. "Heh you called me by my real name.." Naru said whistfully. Mai smiled and she kissed his nose. "Yea well I am going to be Mrs. Davis soon." Mai says and she cuddles up to Naru.

**Saya-Chan: Done!**

**Monk: Yea pervert..**

**Saya-Chan: Yup and I'm proud!**

**Mai: R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saya-Chan: DONE!**

**Mai: Awwweeeeyeeeaaa**

**Saya-Chan: What?**

**Mai: Resident Evil!**

**Saya-Chan: Haha MY FAVORITE GAME IS NUMBER 5!**

**Nari: Saya-Chan doesn't own Ghost Hunt except for ME!**

Naru's a daddy! (chapter 3)

Mai wakes up naked and alone. Her eyes water and she hops out of bed, puts on a robe and runs downstairs. "Naru where-" Mai cut herself off once she sees Naru and Nari playing 'Resident Evil 5'. "Aww c'mon dad!" Nari whines. "Haha your just jealous that I know how to use this gun." Naru boasts. "Nuh uh your just older so you know more!" Nari replies. Mai smiles. Naru looks behind and sees Mai, and he waves lightly. "HAHA I BEAT THE CHAINSAW HEAD!" Nari cheers. Naru groans. "Damn.." He groans. Nari giggles. "Oh hey mom!" Nari greets. Mai walks over them. "Hey Nari we better start packing." Mai states. Nari gets a confused face. Mai sighs and looks at Naru for help. Naru gets the signal. "Nari were moving to England." Naru states. Nari's face goes from confused to shock. "B-but..dad your so famous a-and there will be people s-swarming th-the h-house.." Nari says quietly. Naru looks confused. "Hey Nari are you shy?" Naru asks. Nari blushes and nods her head. "Well there won't actualy be alot of people there because of security." Naru says. Nari nods and her perplexion turns normal again. "Okay! Gotta go pack!" Nari cheers.

"YEA ROAD TRIP!" Nori cheers appearing. Mai laughs. "Nori, don't cause trouble for Nari now, please." Mai says. Nori scoffs. "As if I would." Nori boasts. Mai shakes her head. "Alright, Naru wanna come to the store with me to pick up boxes?" Mai asks looking at Naru. "Fine." Naru says plainly. Mai sighs and walks up into her room and starts changing.

"Hey Mai whats wrong?" Naru asks appearing in the doorway. "U-um N-Naru?!" Mai squeaks. Naru shakes his head. "Jeez you don't have to be shy, I've seen you naked before." Naru says sitting on the bed. "B-but...*sighs* fine you win.." Mai mumbles. Naru sighs. "You sure you want to do this?" Naru asks. Mai nods. "Yup, well get out I need to get dressed." Mai says her robe falling. Mai's face turns really red. "Ah!" Mai cries grabbing her robe. Naru chuckles. "Haha at least I got dressed first." Naru states. Mai's face is really red. "Sh-shut up!" Mai yells throwing a pillow at him. "Yea yea love you too.." Naru says sarcastically. Mai returns to normal. "Your lucky that I do love you." Mai grumbles. Naru waves her off and walks out of the room.

**(With Nari! This is a different Nari, not from my pokemon FF. In this Nari likes frills, she's a gothic lolita)** Nari was in her room packing when she heard someone knock on the front door. "Coming!" She yells. Nari runs downstairs and opens the door. "Hey Aunt Masako, Uncle John!" Nari greets. "Hey Nari!" The reply in unsion. "I got something to tell you!" Nari says slyly. John and Masako look at eachother. "What is it?" They ask. "Dad asked mom to marry him, now were moving to England!" Nari cheers. Masako's jaw drops and John is standing there with a O_O face.

"Hello?" Mai asks. Mai was wearing a short palm tree green skirt with a yellow t-shirt with pale yello and pale green pineapples** (I'm hungry XD)**. "MAI!" Masako yells jumping to Mai. "Your getting married? To NARU?" Masako asks happy yet angry that Mai didn't tell her. "Um hehe yea.." Mai answers bashfully. John pats Mai's head. "Well good for you." John says.

Naru walks down the stairs a few seconds later. "Oh hello you people." Naru greets plainly. Masako and John wave in a 'hehehe' matter. Mai shakes her head. "Jeez Naru, can't you be a little nicer?" Mai asks. Naru shakes his head. "Oh yea Mai, when are you leaving for England?" John asks. "Umm.." Mai looks at Naru. "We leave in 2 days." Naru says. Mai nods. "Can we have a farewell party?" John asks. Mai looks hopefully at Naru. He sighs. "Sure, whatever." Naru replies. "Yay!" Nari cheers. Mai laughs.

**(The next day)** Mai was walking to the SPR office with Naru and Nari. "Wow it's been forever since I last been here!" Mai exclaims. Nari giggles. "Mom you sound like a little kid." Nari says. "Gotta problem?" Mai shoots back laughing. Nari punches her mom's arm playfully. They arrive at the office, Nari runs up the steps. "Heya people of this crazy universe!" Nari cheers.

"Haha hey guys!" Monk greets. Ayako smiles, she looks at Mai's hand and she squeals. "OH MY GOD!" Ayako squeals. Everyone looks at Ayako to see whats up. "Hey Ayako, whats up?" Monk asks. Ayako points to Mai and Naru. "MAI YOUR GETTING MARRIED!" Ayako shouts. Mai nods and points to her hand. "Yup to Naru!" Mai cheers. Monk's jaw hits the floor. "Yea theres something else to." Mai starts.

"Well what is it?!" Yasu asks impatiently. Mai sweatdrops. "Well in a day..were moving to England." Mai states. Yasu, Monk, and Ayako's eyes go wide. "What?" They all ask in unsion. "Haha yea.." Mai trails off. "Were throwing a farewell party tonight." Masako says matter-of-factly. Monk starts sobbing. "Why must my darling girl leave!" Monk sobs. Mai sweatdrops. "Um cuz I want to." Mai says. Lin pops out of his office.

"Oh hello Naru, Mai, and Nari." Lin says. "Hey Lin your coming with us right?" Naru asks. Lin nods. "Oh by the way, I didn't tell Madoka, Martin, or Luella, about Mai or Nari." Lin states. "Okay good." Naru says. Nari goes over to the bookshelf. "Woa.." Nari mumbles to herself. Nari grabs the 'Seeking the ghosts of possession.' book. "Hm I wonder if dad will let me borrow this?" Nari asks herself. "Hey dad?" Nari asks. Naru looks at her. "Yea?" He asks. "Can I borrow this? I'll give it back." Nari asks. Naru nods. "Great another ghost hunter." Mai says sarcastically. "Hey you are one too!" Nari defends. Mai sighs. "Yup!" She exclaims. Nari giggles. "So Aunt Masako where are we having the party?" Nari asks. Masako smiles. "Were going to the river so we can light lanterns to float downstream." Masako replies. Nari's eyes sparkle. "So...COOL!" Nari cheers. Masako giggles. "Yup, well Mai I give you luck and worry." Masako states. Mai looks confused. "Luck and worry? Why?" Mai asks. Masako weeps dramatically. "You didn't tell Madoka about you coming, or having a kid, or about you getting married." Masako says in pity. Mai's face pales. "Oh kami why?" Mai sobs. Nari looks confuzzled. **(Just had to say that! XD) **"Um what's so bad about it?" Nari asks. Mai looks up. "Madoka is the demon of hugs and gossip." Mai groans. Lin smirks. "Yea but since I'm pratically like an Uncle to Nari, Madoka is Nari's Aunt." Lin informs. "OH NO!" Mai screams.

Naru shakes his head and leaves the room. 'To much stupidity..' He sighs to himself. Mai noticed Naru left. "Hey Nari go make daddy your special tea." Mai whispers in Nari's ear. Nari smiles brightly. "Okay!" Nari cheers running into the kitchen.

**(In the kitchenette! Sorry just love that word XD)** Nari pulls a chair out to get ontop of the counter. "Mngf can't..reach.." Nari groans. "You really are worthless.." Nori says appearing. Nari groans. "Oh shut up." Nari shoots. Nori smirks. "Yea but you know what are you gonna do?" Nori asks concerned. Nari looks back with a sad face. "I don't know, but I can tell mom hasn't told dad yet." Nari says. Nori shrugs and she sits cross legged in the air. "Well all we can do is hope for the best." Nori says. *CRASH* "Um Nari do you need help?" Nori asks smirking slyly. Nari had sugar all through her hair and clothes. "N-no!" Nari defends weakly. Nori smirks and shakes her head. "Yea whatever shortie." Nori teases. Nari throws a box of tea at her. "Haha there!" Nari smirks.

**(In Naru's office!)** Naru was sitting in his office when an e-mail pops up. 'Ugh who is it this time?' Naru thinks irritably. *Knock knock* Someone knocks on the door. "Come in." Naru says. Nari walks in with a tray consisting of Jengal tea** (I highly reconmend it :3)**, three raisin cookies, and a side container of evaporated milk. "Here, I heard you like tea so I made you some." Nari says smiling. Naru almost smiled. "Let's see if your tea is better than your mom's." Naru says smirking. Nari walks over. "Here ya go!" Nari says setting down the tray. Naru takes the cup of tea. "Hm this is a new flavor." Naru states taking a sipnot showing any emotion. Nari became worried. "I-is it okay?" Nari asks. Naru puts down the cup. "It was good." Naru says plainly. "Almost better than you mom's." He states. Nari smiles. "Whoo hoo!" Nari cheers exiting the room. Naru shakes his head.

"Now what does Madoka want?" Naru asks himself opening the e-mail. "_Dear Naru, are you still coming tomorrow because I don't think I can handle anymore of your mother's whining. Not that I can I say I wasn't..but if you spot Mai because I heard SPR located her, can you tell her I said hi? Thanks. See ya when you get here.-Madoka Mori." _Says the e-mail. Naru sighs in annoyance. "Jeez can't she wait?" Naru asks grumpily.

**(8 o'clock at the river!) **"Wow it's so pretty!" Nari cooes. Mai smiles. "Well it is our last day and night here." Mai says. Nari shrugs her off and heads towards the river.

"Hey Uncle John wheres the lanterns?" Nari asks. John shrugs. "Ask your Aunt Masako." John says. Nari nods. "Hey Aunt Masako! Wheres the lanterns?" Nari asks walking towards her. Masako looks back. "They should be in the back of Naru's car." Masako replies. Nari nods and takes off like a bullet to the car.

"Where are they?!" Nari asks grumpily. Nori appears. "Yo!" She greets. Nari ignores her. "Gr I can't find them!" Nari yells angrily. Nori rolls her eyes. "Nari, they're right there." Nori says pointing to the plastic bag. Naru blushes. "Oh..hehe.." Nari says. Nori rolls her eyes. "Oh well, we better be heading down to the river or they will be pissed." Nori states. Nari rolls her eyes. "No they won't." Nari replies plainly. Nori scoffs. "Whatever your funeral..." Nori says disappearing. Nari rolls her eyes and heads down to everyone.

"VICTORY IS MINE!" Nari cheers. Everyone laughs except Naru and LIn, of course. "Alright let's have some fun!" Monk cheers. Nari giggles and hands him the lanterns. "Okay so Nari pick your color!" Monk says. Nari nods and looks at all the colors. "I pick the black and blue one." Nari says. Monk nods and hands it to Nari. "Well Naru your going to have to have a colorful one." Naru teases. Naru scoffs. "Who said I was doing this?" Naru shoots back. Nari stomps over and glares. "I did!" Nari says shoving a red and gold one into Naru's hands. "Haha she did!" Monk laughs. Naru scowls. "Great.." He says sarcastically anf Mai punches his arm. The next couple hours were fun, Monk leaned over the river to see the lanterns and Nari pushed him in. Ayako was eating hot ramen when Nori stole it. Masako and John were dancing to some festive music while Naru and Mai were sitting there talking, mostly Mai, Lin was star gazing, and Nari was playing with sparklers with Yasu. Yup the time was great but soon Naru, Mai, Lin, and Nari would be leaving for England.

**Saya-Chan: Okay okay not as rushed but you know..**

**Monk: Hey it was semi-normal**

**Saya-Chan: *Bitchslaps Monk* Gurrl you is cray cray!**

**Madoka: Um did she turn ghetto?**

**Saya-Chan: NOOOOO! I'M SORRY!**

**Naru: R&R...*sighs in annoyance***


	4. Chapter 4

**Saya-Chan: HI!**

**Monk: Where were you?!**

**Saya-Chan: Uhhh hehe I was lazy...**

**Monk: Why did you come back then?**

**Saya-Chan: Well a person wanted me to continue so I am.**

**Monk: SAYA-CHAN DOESNT OWN GHOST HUNT ONLY NARI!**

Naru's a daddy! (chapter 4)

The next morning Naru wakes up and pokes Mai's cheek. "Get up Mai.." He groans. Mai swats his hand away. "Mngf.." She mumbles. Naru smirks. "Well I guess we're leaving you here." Naru says trailing off. Mai bolts up. "What?!" She asks leaping out of bed. Naru chuckles. "Mai as if we'd leave you here." Naru teases. Mai mumbles some hateful words. Naru smirks and gets up. "Well lets get Nari, we're leaving in an hour." Naru states. Mai nods and was about to leave until Naru points something out. "Mai, your naked." Naru says throwing her bathrobe to her. She blushes and covers herself up. "Th-thanks.." She mumbles running out of the room in embarrassment. He chuckles and gets up and changes clothes.

Nari was in her room packing up the rest of her stuff. Mai knocks on the door and walks in. "Nari we're about to leave." Mai says. Nari nods. "HAI!" Nari cheers. **(Btw I know its supposed to be a NaruMai fic but they're not going to be in it alot in the next few chapters, I'm sorry I have reasons okay!)** Nari puts the rest of her clothes into the small suitcase. "Done." She sighs. Nari looks around her room one last time. "Goodbye room.." She says shutting her door.

Nari heads down the stairs. "Morning mom, dad." Nari says yawning. Mai chuckles and Naru grunts. Nari shakes her head. "Soo when are we going to leave?" Nari asks stuffing her face with oatmeal and toast. Mai smiles. "In about an hour.." Mai says putting a finger to her chin. Naru nods. "Yup." Naru says sipping his tea. Mai giggles and pats Naru's head. Naru grunts and gets up to wash his cup. "Mai lets get the luggage." Naru says. Mai nods and leaves the room. "Oh and Nari I didn't tell him.." Mai says quietly. Nari nods and grabs her bags.

**(At le airport!) **Nari walks to the gate with her head down. "Nari it will be okay." Mai says patting Nari's head. Nari nods. Naru finished loading the luggage on the convey belt. "Alright time to go." Naru says walking to them. Mai and Nari nods. "GOODBYE JOU-CHAN!" Monk sobs. Mai smiles. "Bye Monk, Ayako, Yasu, John, and Masako!" Mai yells back.

**(A few hours later in England!)** Naru, Lin, Mai, and Nari walk off the plane. Nari's eyes sparkle. "Wow!" She gushes. Mai was to starstrucked to say anything. "Well are you coming? I wanna leave before Madoka notices we're here." Naru says getting chills. Mai giggles. "Yea we better go." Mai says. Nari looks confused but she shrugs it off. Naru, Lin, Mai, and Nari load themselves into a limo. "Woow..!" Nari gushes again. "Its so pretty.." Mai sighs.

A few minutes later they arrive at a mansion. Mai and Nari hide behind Naru and Lin. "OH ME GEE! LINNY!" Madoka gushes hugging a blushing Lin. "M-Madoka.." Lin mumbles his face turning blue. "Oh sorry!" Madoka says letting him go. "So Naru ho-MAI!" Madoka squeals jumping and hugging her. "Who? What? How?" Madoka asks. Mai giggles. "Well you see..." Mai trails off. Naru clears his throat. "Mai and I are engaged thats why." Naru says simply. Madoka's jaw drops. "REALLY?!" Madoka asks. Mai nods. Madoka was about to cheer when she saw pigtails. "Whose this?" Madoka asks. Nari blushes and burries her face in Mai's back. "Madoka this is Nari, Naru and I's daughter." Mai says moving out of the way. "NARU WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Madoka asks slapping him. "Ow ow owww.." Naru groans.

**Saya-Chan: Haha cliffey...**

**Nari: Wow.**

**Madoka: YAY MAI'S BACK!**

**Saya-Chan: Yup!**

**Nari: R&R!**


End file.
